the_upstarts_ascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister of Shadow
"For Shadow cannot be cut, nor pierced, nor shackled. She is ephemeral, patient, and absolute. She is everywhere light dares not tread, and wherever light goes, it will find Shadow waiting for it." - ''A Eulogy for Vyriavaxus, Shamira, 638 AR The '''Sisters of Shadow' are somewhere between a martial order and a band of cutthroat mercenaries, initially formed by a group of outcast drow scouts, priestesses, and other prominent members of the drow Noble Houses of Misraria and Sardavic. Following a treacherous raid on the Dwarven Sky Citadel of Kraggodan, a small but vocal faction within the minor noble houses raised their objections to what they saw as a pointless and capricious attack that destroyed a valuable trade opportunity. The Matriarchs moved to silence these individuals quickly, and many fled the city of Zirnakaynin for other corners of the Darklands, or even the surface. One such group was led by a young drow named Vylisen Misraria, who led them initially to the city of Magnimar, where they functioned as a small but ruthless guild of assassins and thieves. Always a devoted follower of Nocticula, Vylisen began to preach passionate demonic sermons to her fellow outcasts, who, finding themselves adrift and lacking a connection to their home, proved surprisingly eager converts. The Sisters of Shadow came into being from these most fanatical believers, part demon-lord cult and part ruthless bandit cadre. Most are drow, but they recruit anyone willing to show utter devotion to Nocticula and complete obedience to Vylisen Misraria. Somewhat surprisingly, this has even resulted in a small number of full-blooded surface elves joining the Sisters, though they find themselves facing an uphill battle against prejudice. Roughly a year ago, Vylisen gathered up her faithful and departed abruptly for Cheliax, leaving the rest behind in Magnimar and telling no one her purpose. In Cheliax, the Sisters have taken up refuge in the Whisperwood, near the rumored Scar Thicket, and guard their woodland camps carefully with illusions and enchantments. The Sisters' stated goal is to gather power so that they may one day challenge the Matriarchs, and they have all vowed to return to Zirnakaynin and remake the society in their image. However, they are a long way from having the strength to openly challenge the noble houses. Vylisen claims to possess a strategy that she received in a vision from her fiendish patroness, but if she does, she has not shared it with her followers. Requirements: Alignment: '''Any non-Good. '''Feats: Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes Skills: Stealth 5 ranks, Intimidate 3 ranks, At least three ranks in any single Knowledge skill Special: May not identify as male. Abilities: Obedience (Ex): On reaching 1st level, a Sister of Shadow gains the Demonic Obedience feat, even if they do not meet the prerequisites, and even if they do not worship a demon lord. Sisters are allowed to revere whatever Gods they choose, but communal participation in Nocticula's Obediences is a condition of membership. Touch of the Abyss (Su): ''Nocticula smiles on attacks made from the shadows, and those made against enemies that believe a Sister to be their ally. At 2nd level, any attack made in total darkness, or on a target whose attitude toward the Sister is Friendly or Helpful, deals an extra +1d6 damage. This damage is precision damage, and is not multiplied on a critical hit. This ability cannot be applied to damage rolls to deal nonlethal damage. At 4th level, and every two levels thereafter, the damage dealt increases by +1d6, to a maximum of 5d6 at level 10.This ability has no effect against outsiders with the chaotic and evil subtypes. ''Exotic Knowledge (Ex): ''The Sisters freely share knowledge and experience with one another, and the Sisters' high membership of drow and other unusual races gives a Sister of Shadow opportunities for unorthodox training. At 5th level, they are considered proficient with the hand crossbow, rapier, and shortsword, and may take Exotic Weapon Training as a bonus feat, applied to any one weapon on the Exotic weapons list that they choose. ''Honeyed Words (Ex): ''At 7th level, a Sister of Shadow gains Betrayer as a bonus feat, even if they do not meet the prerequisites. The extra precision damage from Touch of the Abyss can be applied on the immediate action attack the feat grants, provided the normal conditions for a Touch of the Abyss attack are also met. ''Domination (Sp): A particular Sister earning Nocticula's favor can often result in the Sister gaining a small measure of the Demon Lord's power. At 9th level, a Sister of Shadow can use ''dominate monster ''once per day as a spell-like ability. Unlike the base spell, this ability lasts for 1 hour/level and cannot be sustained. The save DC for this ability is equal to 10 + 1/2 their Sister of Shadow level.